Voluntad Humana
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: Y es ahí cuando volviste a pensar.La voluntad humana se doblega en cualquier momento… ¿no es así Oshitari?... [AtobeXOshitariXGAkutoXJiroh]


_**(Atobe's view)**_

La voluntad humana puede romperse en cualquier momento…

Que ya no existe el control y que solo cuando te lo dicen, te ries, ya que sabes que es una mentira.

Mirando por aquella gran ventana, piensas en esto.

Ríes, te das cuenta de lo que realmente estás pensando es verdad. Que nadie te lo puede discutir, y que el solo hecho de decirle a alguien estas palabras, acabas con ella toda clase de esperanza.

_**¿El amor ideal?**_

Te vuelves a reír, ya que en tus pensamientos no caben esas palabras, no lo crees.

Y es que tienes razón, al menos lo que te ha tocado vivir hasta este ultimo tiempo, te demuestra con echo claros, de que tal sentimiento abstracto, ya no existe.

Es efímero, algo que no tiene bases, algo que se ha creado de la nada. Y entonces vuelves a pensar ¿_Cómo quieres que crea en algo tan ambiguo? _

Aquella pregunta la formulaste en tu mente, y piensas en la respuesta, en esa que no obtuviste de su boca, ya que cuando la formulaste, él se quedó callado, bajó la mirada y no te contestó nada.

- Eres todavía un niño, Jiroh – fue lo único que le dijiste, después de dar vuelta en tus talones y retirarte de aquel lugar, dejándolo completamente solo.

Continúas mirando por aquella ventana, pensando en aquel niño que hace un par de horas atrás habías dejado solo, triste y abandonado, con su propio corazón en sus manos.

Sabías que sus sentimientos hacia ti eran sinceros, que él haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras, que si se te ocurría pedirle lo inalcanzable, él lo haría para ti.

Pero aún así no lo quisiste, no correspondiste a sus sentimientos, pero no fue porque no lo quisieras, sino porque simplemente no se te permitió, o mejor dicho, tu mismo no te lo permitiste.

Estás manchando de mentiras, completamente sucio para él. Le tienes un enorme cariño, eso lo sabes, ya que no puedes evitar sonreír cuando lo vez, aunque lo hagas de manera arrogante, ese pequeño niño sabe como hacerte reír.

Pero hay algo de ti que no te permite quererlo como tu quisieras, como él mismo quisiera. Te lo has preguntado muchas veces, pero aún no obtienes la respuesta.

Y es ahí cuando te vuelves a convencer de que lo que estas pensando es verdad.

Que el amor verdadero no existe.

Que el amor para ti murió hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

El día que tu mismo cavaste su tumba, y viste la lapida con su nombre.

Tu mismo te encargaste de enterrar aquel amor tan hermoso, tan solo porque no te supieron amar adecuadamente, aún cuando le regalaste todo lo que tenías, toda tu alma, toda clase de sentimientos hermosos, y hasta tu propio corazón. No lo supieron recibir.

Al contrario, hicieron con el lo que quisieron, lo usaron lo suficiente y después lo arrojaron al bote de la basura como algo inservible.

Fue en ese momento que decidiste que nunca más volverías a amar a alguien, que tan solo seguiría adelante por la vida bajo tus propias fuerzas y si tenías que usar a alguien lo harías sin titubearlo.

Y así lo hiciste, te convertiste en un hermoso ser vil y repugnante, el un mentiroso sin sentido, en un amante del abuso.

No quieres utilizarlo, ya que al verlo te trae recuerdos de aquel que eras tu antes, sabes que es un tonto por ser así, pero no quieres ser tu el que le enseñe a odiar lo que tu ahora tanto aborreces.

- ¿Qué sucede Atobe? – escuchas una voz que pronuncia tu nombre. Miras como si fuera un acto adquirido, ya que no es necesario pensarlo mucho para reconocer a quien le pertenece.

Tu amante, aquel que juega a los dos bandos al igual que tú.

Nada… - respondiste haciendo un ademán con tus sucias manos mientras acomodabas tus cabellos.

Es que después de haber cometido aquel acto tan impuro, asqueroso y lleno de lujuria, volviste a pensar. En la habitación todavía se respiraba aquel repugnante aroma que había desatado el haberlo hecho con él.

- ¿Qué acaso te perturba la idea de que estés engañando a Jiroh? – te pregunta nuevamente. Quiere hacerte enojar, quiere hacerte dudar o por lo menos quiere que titubees por un segundo.

- Que yo sepa, no tengo ninguna relación con él. – fue tu respuesta, era sincera, entre el niño dormilón y tu, no existía esa relación "formal" que tenía al menos tu amante y su novio juguetón.

- Oshitari, deberías ser tú el perturbado, ya que en un par de horas más verás a tu novio. – terminaste la frase para vengarte por haber violado tus pensamientos al igual que tu cuerpo.

Pero ni siquiera un cargo de conciencia lograste ver en su rostro, solo escuchaste sus risas y su respuesta mediocre.

- _Durante mucho tiempo he jugado este juego, y nunca me han pillado_….

Después de su respuesta, levantó su torso desnudo y comenzó a besar el tuyo indicándote que todavía quedaba tiempo para una ronda más.

Y es ahí cuando volviste a pensar.

_**La voluntad humana se doblega en cualquier momento…**_

* * *

_**Hola hola...**_

_**Bueno aquí otro de mis fics :D este es algo diferente, algo más realista... pero no es de la Strongest pair. se podría decir que contendrá de todo un poco, al menos con respecto al Hyotei Gakuen. ya que no e escrito nada de ellos ultimamente. **_

_**Espero que tenga buen recivimiento, si lo tiene prometo continuar la historia.  
**_


End file.
